1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a game ball, more particularly to a game ball that has a carcass which is formed by sewing together a plurality of carcass segments.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional game ball (not shown) has a carcass which is formed by sewing together a plurality of single-layered carcass segments. However, the game ball of this construction suffers from poor feeling of contact. Moreover, sewing threads protrude out easily among the carcass segments such that during an action game, the sewing threads are easily damaged, thereby shortening the service life of the game ball. Furthermore, the thickness of the carcass segments is uniform such that the curvature of the ball is adversely affected after the carcass segments are sewn together.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, another conventional game ball is shown to have a carcass which is formed by sewing together a plurality of multi-layered carcass segments 50, each of which includes an outer layer 1, an intermediate foam layer 2 adhered to an inner surface of the outer layer 1, and an inner cloth layer 3 adhered to an inner surface of the foam layer 2. Although this kind of game ball has good feeling of contact, the sewing threads 4 still protrude out easily among the carcass segments 50 such that the sewing threads are easily damaged and the service life of the game ball is accordingly shortened. Furthermore, the thickness of the carcass segments 50 is uniform such that the curvature of the game ball is adversely affected after the carcass segments 50 are sewn together.
Therefore, the object of the present invention is to provide a game ball that has a carcass which is capable of overcoming the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art.
According to this invention, a game ball comprises a carcass made up of a plurality of carcass segments, which are sewn together so as to form the carcass. Each of the carcass segments has a major portion and a marginal portion that surrounds the major portion and that is thinner than the major portion, and includes an outer layer, an intermediate layer, and an inner layer. The outer layer has an outer surface, an inner surface opposite to the outer surface, a center, and a periphery. The intermediate layer is adhered to the outer layer, and has a shape that corresponds to that of the outer layer. The intermediate layer has an outer surface adhered to the inner surface of the outer layer, an inner surface opposite to the outer surface of the intermediate layer, and a periphery. The inner layer is adhered to the inner surface of the intermediate layer, and has a shape that corresponds to that of the outer layer. The inner layer has a periphery heat-sealed to the inner surfaces of the outer and intermediate layers.